One Piece: Walk on Water
by MentosgoBoom
Summary: Times are changing as the Pirate Era is at its peak. However with many more doors opening to even more pirates, the seas are even more dangerous than before. With proof of One Piece's existence appearing all over the world, numerous pirates set out to find the famed treasure. But only one will find it.
1. Fair in Flames

Well here it is, the story I had be originally planning, and was extremely re-vamped for several reasons. One being I couldn't decide on a fitting captain. Now I have and we can get started. This story will intertwine with Storm of the Century due to being in the save universe and the stories overlapping at several points. Now let's get this started.

* * *

Magicians. Clowns. Cotton Candy. World's Fair has everything a person would need for a quick vacation. A small island in the North Blue with fun for adults and kids alike... even pirates.

"Calm down Leila..." the man paused for a second, looking around. "We may be far away from home, but World's fair's one of the safest places there are in the North Blue. Its under constant marine watch and not a single pirate has ever stepped foot on its land."

The much younger woman standing beside him shook her head. "Its not that! I know we're being followed! I know I saw someone. They had swords and everything."

"Leila please, we're practically loyalty here. Who would dare attack us? Not to mention I've got Bower and Serle watching over us! We're bulletproof right now!"

"Marc you're not even listening to me!" Leila shouted, glaring at the older man. "We could be in danger!

Marc laughed, scratching the side of his head. "You think I'm going to fall for another one of your tricks so you can run off again?"

"Listen to me for once!"

"I said enough!" Marc shouted, shaking his head. "That's it, you've ruined my vacation. I've had enough of your whining. When we get home you're back with working with the maids"

"Marc please..."

"Heh" The two turned around, both taking a step back. Behind them stood three men, each carrying a sword, standing over a body of one of the guards Marc had mentioned earlier. "You should have listened to you're girlie... old man"

"Wh-Who are you! Bower get over here!"

"...Serle..."

The man in the middle smiled, standing up. "Take it easy old man, you'll give yourself a heart attack." The man smiled, before looking over towards Leila, smiling. "Fine woman you have there, one of those blue haired ones. Ain't seen one of those in a long while. All these ladies thinking blondes in right now when they should be dying it blue."

"Sir what's going..." the other guard, Bower yelled, rushing down the block towards him.

"Why don't you show them why you're called the 'Night Blade' Weaver?" one of the men said, looking towards the middle man.

"With pleasure" In a second, Weaver had made his way next to Bower, pulling out his sword before smiling. "Night Slash!"

The attack his dead on, as Bower was sent flying back, slamming against the wall, bleeding from the wound.

"Bower!" Leila yelled staring at the guard. Marc frowned, pulling the pistol he had hidden under his coat out, pointing it at Weaver.

"You're going to pay for ruining my vacation!"

"Is that so?" As Marc had spoken, Weaver had quickly ran behind him, sword now pointed at Marc's throat.

"Now wait... let's not be hasty, if its the girl you want you can have her, no problems with me!" Marc stuttered nervously, turning towards him.

Weaver chuckled to himself. "Well I was going to take her anyways. And I always hate it when I let someone go. So I guess my answer is... not a chance"

"Wait-" before Marc could finish, Weaver swung his sword down, slashing across his chest. Leila simply stared as Marc dropped to the floor. Weaver simply smiled to himself, before looking at Leila.

"I don't believe we've been successfully introduced yet Blue, my names' Weaver. Of the Watchmen Pirates of course." Weaver said, before turning towards one of the other men. "Go tell Adrian that its time."

"Yes sir."

"Wh-Why are you here?" Leila stammered, trying to hold her composure.

"Why? Why not? Some stupid fair that's been boasting how its untouched by piracy. We're practically doing it a favor."

"That has got to be the most bullshit reason ever."

Weaver frowned looking around. "Alright, who's the asshole?"

A man stepped out from behind one of the tents, smiling at him. With a sword at his waist and a top hat on his head, he looked pretty out of place with all the other rich folk running around. "Nice work by the way, I'm surprised you're plan's still on track. Figured I should jump in soon."

"Who are you?" Weaver asked, staring at him.

"Luc Wesley. An... associate of your boss. I believe."

"He told me about you. Just some kid who's boat he blew up last year. You're nothing special, just a cocky little bug."

"Maybe back then I was, but it has been a year. A lot can happen in a year." Wesley took the top hat off his head uncovering his messy brown hair, smiling as he stared at it. "Stole it from some magician. He looked pretty pissed, probably still looking for me."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Seems like you're the cocky one to me." Wesley said, smiling to himself.

"I've had it with this kid." Weaver muttered, pulling his sword back out. "You might want to back up for a second Blue." Leila didn't wait for another word, and quickly jumped back a few feet.

"Let's get started shall we?" Wesley said, starting to pull his sword out if its sheath. Before he could however, Weaver had pulled out a pistol from his jacket, quickly shooting him directly in the face.

"Just a cocky piece of trash." Weaver muttered, frowning as Wesley's body fell, collapsing to the floor in a second. He looked towards the other man, smiling. "That was a nice sword, grab it for me."

The man nodded, quickly running over towards the body.

"Come on Blue, the ship isn't too far." As Weaver turned, grabbing Leila's arm, she finally began to struggle.

"No! No! I'm not going to-" Weaver, having had enough of her, quickly brought his hand back and slapped her.

"Now didn't I tell you to come?"

"Hgg!" The sound of a blade cutting through flesh, along with a pained groan stopped Weaver in his tracks. As he turned he watched as the other man fell the the ground, and as Wesley stood up, smiling. However, where blood should have been leaking out of a bullet wound, it was all white.

"What are you?"

"Me?" Wesley asked, smiling. "Why I'm nothing more than a cocky bug."


	2. Not too Cold

Onto Chapter 2! Quite a bit of things happened the past couple of weeks, so it took a little to get back on schedule, but here's hoping that I actually get a few more chapters in. Nothing else to say really.

* * *

The two men stared down each other, one wearing a amused grin, the other burning with anger. Having been let go of, Leila quickly stepped away from Weaver, though she was just as shocked at the other man's survival.

"Gunshot to the head huh? Should have expected it from one of his men." Wesley yawned, shaking his head as he tossed the top hat to the ground. "Well Mr. Weaver, it appears as though I'm going to have to go through you to find your boss."

"Whatever you are, you won't be getting past me."

Wesley simply smiled again, this time shaking his head. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell, well I guess small fry from the North Blue like you wouldn't be able to tell just what happened."

"Small Fry? How high of a bounty is on your head exactly?"

"Bounties don't exactly measure how strong you are."

"I've had it with you" Weaver muttered, rushing forward, sword in hand. "Night Slash!" The attack hit dead on, going straight through Wesley, who's smile never faded. Once again, where blood should be, there was only white.

"Heh, still don't get it?" Wesley asked, as his body quickly brought itself back together. "No point in telling you what's going on." He quickly swung his sword at Weaver. Despite his cockiness, Wesley was in no way proficient with a sword. Weaver managed to knock his sword away, slashing again as Wesley, catching him in the arm. This time, he succeeded in drawing blood.

"Whatever you were doing before must have worn off." Weaver said, smiling. "Now I've got you."

Weaver swung again at Wesley, who managed to duck under the slash, bringing his fist up into Weaver's gut. The swordsman jumped back, coughing for a second, before standing up straight. "I can only take attacks like that if I focus hard enough. But I don't need my sword to beat you, just need a little bit of luck."

Weaver shook his head, rushing towards Wesley again, slashing at him repeatedly. Wesley closed his eyes in order to focus, letting the attacks phase right through him. After taking several cuts, he clenched his fists, once again punching Weaver in the gut, before hitting him in the face, knocking him back.

_'His punches are... cold? What in the world is he?' _Weaver thought as he stared at his opponent, who cracked his neck, smiling.

"Its been fun, but I've wasted a little too much time with you." Wesley said, holding one of his fists up. "This last attack should be enough." As Wesley smiled, his fist became white as snow. Weaver rushed forward to attack, glaring at Wesley with killing intent. Wesley grinned, starting to run towards his opponent, pulling his arm back, getting ready to throw his punch. "Frost Punch!" The ice cold fist connected with Weaver's face, sending the swordsman flying backwards into a circus tent, which collapsed above him.

"Yep, more than enough." Wesley said, smiling to himself as he picked up his sword.

Leila stood in shock, staring at the man. How could anyone take those attacks and leave without a single scratch. "...How..."

"Hm? What's up?" Wesley asked, acknowledging her for the first time.

"How did you..."

"Oh all that? Not quite sure myself, been able to do that since I ate that weird fruit last Friday. I can only do it if I focus too. Guess those 'Devil Fruits' aren't all they're hyped up to be. Plus they taste like crap too." Wesley said, shaking his head. "Well then I'd get out of here as soon as possible. That guy's boss started a full scale invasion on this tiny fair for some reason."

Leila frowned, staring down at Marc and his downed bodyguards. She quickly turned towards Wesley, who was walking away, hands in his pockets as he headed towards the harbor. She quickly ran towards him, following slowly.

Wesley looked towards her for a second, without stopping. Around them, sounds of screaming and violence echoed throughout the fair. "If your going to follow me, I'm not going to be your bodyguard or anything. That's just not something a pirate does without good reason."

"I...I can get you money" Leila said, staring at him.

Wesley stopped turning towards her, smiling yet again. "I'm listening."

"Well if you can get me out of here, I'm sure I can arrange for something." Leila said, staring at the ground. Wesley simply grinned, before starting to walk again.

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do." He said, before turning towards her. "But I've got something that needs to be done before anything."

Leila stared at him as she followed. "Your not actually going after that guys boss?"

"Yep." Wesley said, yawning as he walked.

"But... you can't expect to beat him. You can't even use that sword right."

"I know." Wesley said, before shaking his head.

"You only managed to beat that other guy because of... whatever all that was." Leila said, as she struggled to describe whatever Wesley had done while fighting Weaver.

"All that? You mean the Devil Fruit stuff right?" Wesley asked, stepping over someone's unconscious body. The duo had reach the part of the fair which had been most heavily effected by the invasion. Tents were set ablaze, workers and visitors alike were cut down, even the animals had been let loose. Far off towards the right, the magician whose hat Wesley had stolen earlier was the only one of the workers who had stepped up to fight. Several of the invading pirates laid on the ground, most cut by the knives held in the magician's hands.

"Yeah... how did you..." Leila started, trying to avoid looking at the violence that had been caused by the invasion.

"Never heard of the Devil Fruits? You live under a rock or something?" Wesley asked, before shaking his head. "I don't know much myself, other than the fact that once you eat one you'll never swim again."

"Do they all do the same thing."

"Questions later, we've arrived at our destination." Wesley said as he stopped at the harbor, looking up at the massive pirate ship docked there. "I know you're up there Hollows... its time for that revenge I told you about."

"You have a plan, right?" Leila asked. "You don't seem like some kind of lunatic that just jumps into things-"

"HOLLOWS!" Wesley yelled, not even waiting to listen to Leila. "I'M BACK!"


End file.
